


Bare

by JackTrades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Condoms, Creampie, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel does not understand the need for the use of condoms in a relationship between two men...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, just the perverted mind that came up with this smut.

“What do you use those for?” Cas scrunched his face as he asked. 

Dean, for his part, realized Cas had asked him a question but wasn’t processing it.  His sex-ridden lizard brain wasn’t really getting the proper amount of blood for conversing at the moment, “Huh?” 

“Those,” Cas gestured to the condom, still in the foil, that Dean had in his hand. “What do you use those for? It is my understanding that humans use them to prevent pregnancy and disease.   Since I cannot become pregnant, and we are both free of diseases, I don’t understand what you use them for.” 

Dean’s upstairs brain is on board enough to process this information and is at a loss, “Huh…” He looked at the condom in his hand then back to Cas.  He met those blue eyes and saw this was not a confrontation, just genuine curiosity, as if he still couldn’t understand some intricacies that humans have. “I don’t know, actually.  Growing up, I was just told to make sure I have ‘safe sex’ – at this point it’s just a habit.” Cas nodded to indicate that he understood.  He reached out to thread a hand into Dean’s hair at the base of his skull and pull him in for a kiss when Dean pulled back. “Why?” Dean started, now he was curious, “Are you telling me you would want to do this without them?” 

“I do not have a preference as long as sex happens.” 

Dean had to take a second to process that before continuing, resisting Cas’ attempt to pull him onto the mattress.  This was an opportunity.  He’d never have broached the topic himself, had not even occurred to him, but now he was completely on board with it. “So if I told you I wanted to have sex with you, no condom, you’d be ok with it? It’s also to keep, you know, the splooge from being inside you and leaking out… I mean it’s gotta come out eventually.” 

Cas was regretting asking at all.  Prior to opening his mouth to ask the question Dean had three fingers in him, blissfully and teasingly opening him. He had hopped off the bed to grab a condom from his bag a few steps away.  Now Dean was giving him one of those piercing, soul-searching looks that demanded an answer to his question.  He could have Dean splitting him open by now, but instead this _talking_ was happening. Dean never wanted to talk. Why was this so different? 

“You are suggesting that we use these,” Cas gestured to the condom, “because the feeling of ejaculate inside the body is unpleasant?” 

Dean raked his hands over his face. Outside the bedroom, he’d make fun of Castiel for his proper terminology on everything; but inside the bedroom, it was this odd turn on.  If Cas knew it, he had the best poker face in all of existence.  Dean needed to compose himself.  “I wouldn’t know.  Never had someone blow a load inside me.  But if it feels like swamp ass, it’s probably gross. No one likes wet, sticky shit running down or out of their ass – ” 

“But the pornography we watched together had that happen.  The man seemed to enjoy it…” Cas was legitimately confused at this point.  

They had, indeed, watched a bunch of porn clips several nights back.  Dean thought Cas would be needed for some Heaven blah blah blah for longer and was taking care of himself while ‘researching’ new things to try with Cas. When Castiel did pop in, with little pretense, they watched several clips before Dean became so horny he just rode Cas’ cock like it was his day job.  Several of those definitely featured barebacking. Hell, most porn did. But if it was the clip Dean was thinking of, it was the one with the rough sex that ended with the top starting to come in the bottom’s ass then pulled out to paint his back and ass. Afterwards the bottom, fucked out but in a good way, held his cheeks spread and moaned for the camera as it zoomed in as close as possible to survey the aftermath.  Dean remembered Cas was fairly turned on by watching come leak slowly from his abused hole and drip down his balls. 

Dean decided right then how he was going to play this. He dropped his voice low, “So that’s what this is about? Naughty angel saw how much that stud enjoyed getting his ass pumped full, now he wants some of that for himself?” Cas dropped his gaze and blushed frantically, it really was adorable how easily the sex stuff got Cas off kilter.  Cas admitted to liking Dean’s filthy bedroom talk, but wasn’t particularly good at it himself.  Dean let out a growl as he continued, “Oooooh, yes you do! That what you want, Cas? Angel of the fucking Lord just wants to be ridden hard, pumped full, and put that creampie on display? Shit.  I’d probably be willing to do that.  Probably grab my phone and take a picture afterwards so you could see…” 

That did it, the air punched out of Cas as he gripped his own dick to keep from coming right then and a needy whine escaped from his throat.  It was really unfair that Dean’s mind was so filthy. 

Dean grabbed the wrist of the hand Cas had in a vice grip around his cock and yanked it away.  Then he unceremoniously flipped Cas onto his stomach and dragged his hips up and back so his ass was on display.  Dean knelt on the bed between his spread legs. Consciously, Dean was aware that Castiel could probably kill him by thinking about it too hard. The fact that he _lets_ Dean manhandle him is such a turn on Dean gets a head rush just thinking about it.  Dean had to scan the bed with his eyes before he found the previously discarded tube of lube.  Once he located it he popped the cap and squirted a generous amount on his hand.  Cas was plenty stretched from before, but if he was going in raw he was definitely making sure he had a little extra in the lube department.  He quickly and efficiently jacked himself a few times to spread the lube, then swatted Cas’ right ass cheek hard. “Hey! Face down, ass up, spread wide. You know better!” He wasn’t always so domineering with Cas in bed, but every now and then he’d get the feeling Cas needed to give up control and that definitely applied today. Cas let out an absolutely decadent moan as he complied, face turned to one side with his shoulders and chest on the mattress and ass as high as he could make it.  He gripped his cheeks firmly and spread them. Dean was always amazed at how he had no shame in bed.  

He was beyond teasing and build up right now. Dean lined up and started pushing in, one hand over the dimples on Cas’ lower back just above his ass and the other on his own dick as he guided it in.  He let out a long, low groan as he pushed in to the hilt. Holy shit.  His body felt like it was on fire.  He braced himself over Cas and was panting to catch his breath.  Cas huffed impatiently below him and clenched around Dean as he spoke up, “Move Dean!” 

Dean chuckled, “Bossy.” He pulled about halfway out before snapping his hips forward hard to shut Cas up.  He didn’t miss a beat as he started a rough, brutal pace, digging his fingers into Cas’ hipbones and using them like handlebars to jerk Cas back into him harder.  From what Dean could see of Cas’ face, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in a constant groan of pleasure.  This angle always worked for getting Cas off quickly, which was a good thing because Dean wasn’t going to last long. 

It felt great and… well… not _that_ different from when he would wear the condom, actually. It wasn’t the feeling but the idea of the thing that got Dean off.  That Cas trusted him enough to want him to do this.  The grip and tightness of his hole were the same, the heat of it, the need radiating off Cas, all of it was the same but always felt like a new discovery every time. 

Dean could feel his own rhythm faltering. He released his iron grip on Cas’ hip to reach around and jerk his dick.  It only took a few strokes and deliberate hard slams to his prostate for Cas to be orgasming.  The clench of muscles with slight fluttering around him basically milked Dean’s orgasm from him.  Dean did have enough presence of mind to pull out and get Cas sloppy.  

Somehow he did remember his earlier promise to Cas and scrambled a hand to the nightstand.  He ripped the phone from its charger and leaned back on his haunches. It really was a sight to see: Cas’ hole was pink and puffy with a small stream of cloudy white leaking out. More jizz was on his sac and the backs of his thighs.  Dean snapped a few pictures and languidly leaned over Cas to whisper in his ear, “You look gorgeous.  Do you think you can push out what I got inside you?” 

He leaned back again as Cas moaned but he could see Cas’ hole fluttering.  Impatience got the better of him and Dean caught a finger on the rim and pulled back. He watched fascinated as a large glob slid out, ran to the side of Cas’ sac, and then dripped slowly to the bed below.  He almost forgot to take another picture.  That was the one he decided to flip the phone around for, showing Cas and reveling in the aroused groan Cas let out. 

“You good? What do you need?” Dean was always very courteous after sex. 

“Mmmmmm…” 

He barked out a genuine laugh, “Got nothing to say?” 

Cas shook his head.  Dean ran to get a washcloth to clean him up.  After a quick wipe down both men were in the bed, basking in the afterglow that only a good, hard fuck could give.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic. There's so many people that write them beautifully and I generally go with other pairings. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
